Various attempts at Natural Language Processing (NLP) are known in the art. However, all of these attempts suffer from various drawbacks. For example, as described with regard to U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,928, Natural Language may be processed if restricted to a particular domain. Other attempts have related to such processing in the context of a limited grammar or vocabulary. However, there is currently no viable solution which can handle any type of NLP, without restriction.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a method and system allowing to overcome prior art limitation in NLP field.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.